1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a heat dissipation device for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LED (light emitting diode) lights are highly energy efficient electrical light sources, and are increasingly being considered for indoor and outdoor lighting purposes. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a signal lamp; however, this can lead to a significant problem of over-heating.
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a cylindrical enclosure functioning as a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on an outer wall of the enclosure. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of lines along a lateral side of the enclosure and around the enclosure. The enclosure is open at one end. When the LEDs are activated, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air via the enclosure by natural air convection.
However, in order to achieve a required heat dissipation efficiency, the enclosure should be made large enough to obtain a sufficient heat dissipating area, whereby a volume of the LED lamp becomes huge correspondingly, which makes a transportation of the LED lamp inconvenient. Furthermore, the large enclosure makes the lamp heavy and bulky, which is not preferred in view of a present trend of compact electronic gadget.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.